In numerical calculations of fluid analyses for surveying water or air flow or elastic body analyses for surveying the behavior of compressed rubber or the like, particle methods are sometimes used to represent continuous bodies such as fluids and elastic bodies by using particle distribution. Specific examples of known particle methods are, for example, a Smoothed Particles Hydrodynamics (SPH) method and a Moving Particles Semi-implicit (MPS) method.
A particle state calculating apparatus is also known that calculates a particle state in accordance with distributed-memory parallel computing (see, for example, patent document 1). For particles distributed within a simulation space, a molecular dynamics calculation apparatus is also known that divides the simulation space into divisions each including the same number of particles (see, for example, patent document 2).
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-128793
Patent document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-274277